A to Zammie
by xoSallypiaxo
Summary: Zammie's date...He’s always on time...three big, red roses...because you just might love her...cuddle into him...Her lips touch yours...You glare at the pharmacy...For Kiwiosity's Epic Challenge!


**For Kiwiosity's Epic Challenge…**

* * *

**1. Always**

He's always on time. You stand in your room, your roommates gushing over you, getting ready. As your internal clock hits 6:30 on the dot, there is a knock on your door. Three times. Like always. You take a deep breath and open the door. And there he stands, looking as dashing as ever, in almost-casual-but-not-that-much clothes. Holding three big, red roses.

**2. Because**

If she were any other girl, you might have gotten her one rose. But she's not just some girl. She's your Gallagher Girl. So you pick out three big, gorgeous red roses, just for her. Because she's your Gallagher Girl. And because you just might love her.

**3. Cuddle**

You take the roses and give them to your friend, who in turn tucks them delicately in a white vase. Then you smile and walk closer to him. You both start heading outside. It's chilly when the air from outside hits you. He notices you shivering, and puts his arm around you. You smile and cuddle into him, glad to have his warmth with you.

**4. Delicate**

You're taking her to dinner, at this place you've never been to before. You're just hoping she'll like it. You open the door for her, being a gentleman, and the waiter takes you both to a secluded table. Once again, being the gentleman you are, you hold her chair out for her. She smiles and you feel…cocky. You smirk back at her, and notice that her smile wavers a bit. You hand her a menu, and lean back into your chair. Once you've both ordered, you look at her more closely. She's wearing blue, and her eyes appear to be navy. You take in her whole appearance; from her blue dress to her silver shoes, silver hair clip, and silver handbag. Then you see how delicate she is. Her thin, graceful neck, and thin arms, that look like they could break any minute. You feel a sudden protectiveness, and vow that you will never let anything hurt her. Even yourself.

Then you wonder how on earth those delicate hands can throw such a hard punch.

**5. Egg Roll **

You watch as he picks at a piece of egg roll on his plate. It's weird; he usually eats anything, even stuff you can't even look at without gagging. You look at him curiously, and he says a simple,

"I don't like eggs."

And there's something in his voice that tells you not to question it any farther.

**6. Face**

Some guys say there's nothing to see about her face, that she's just a _bit_ pretty, but nothing much. You don't agree. Those other idiotic guys look at her friends and say that she's just a wallflower compared to them, and you want to hit them on their heads. You study her face now, memorizing every detail, taking a photo. In your eyes, she's the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth. Her face has a subtle kind of beauty, which you have to really _look _to find.

Of course, some parts of you are relieved that you will have no competition from those idiots.

**7. Gaze**

He's already done with his dinner. You've been talking with him for awhile, but now there is a silence. You feel slightly uncomfortable as he gazes intently at you. You've never been looked at, not this way. Not even with Josh. His green eyes bore through you, making you think that there will be a hole in you when you look down. You self-consciously wipe your mouth, looking away from him. You glance at him and see him smiling. He reaches to you, and brushes a napkin against the side of your mouth. You slightly blush, and can't help but notice again how hot he is.

**8. Hand**

She's done with her dinner. You pay for it, and you both walk outside. You're talking, laughing, and you're teasing her mercilessly. She's blushing like crazy. Then you stop, and look at her hand. You wonder what it would feel like in yours. You reach out, then stop, suddenly feeling nervous. You quickly glance up at her, and she's avoiding your eyes. You gather up your courage, and take her hand like it was the easiest thing you have ever done. Like your heart wasn't doing a relay race in your chest.

**9. Illuminate**

You're standing under a street lamp, and you turn to face him. When you see him, you can't help but freeze. His flawless face is illuminated by the light, and he looks like some sort of guy from an airbrushed magazine. Except the best part is that he's real. And he's here with _you_.

**10. Jacket**

You notice her slightly shivering again. She's wearing a short-sleeved dress, she must be cold. So you take off your black jacket and put in gently on her shoulders. She blushes and breathes in. You're still in close proximity with her. You lean closer. You can see the flecks of amber in her eyes. You can see every eyelash on her eyes…

**11. Kiss**

His face is right there. Right in front of you. You can see every green fleck in his eyes. If you lean in another centimeter, you'll be able to reach him. You hesitate at first, but then you see the way he's looking at you. You get a burst of confidence and lean in that last centimeter to kiss him.

**12. Lips**

Her lips touch yours. And they're as sweet, as soft, as velvety as you remember. You breathe in her scent, and lose yourself in her. You press your lips harder against hers, and she responds by tilting her head a bit more. You reach for her waist, and grip her tightly against you. You feel a spark go through you when she reaches up to wrap her arms around your neck.

**13. Magical**

You know it's absolutely cliché to say that this kiss is magical. But then again, what part about you and him are normal? Your thoughts trail off as you lose yourself in him, his arms, his lips, and his soft hair. Who care if it's cliché?

**14. Natural**

You break the kiss and pull away, but keep one arm around her. You start walking with her again, and everything is so…natural. It's like she was supposed to be in your arms like this, like you were meant to tease her and banter with her. Like you were just supposed to be with her.

**15. Open**

He always has those walls of his up. He thinks that no one can see through them, and he's partly right. But now, at this moment, you can't help but think that you are seeing straight through him, all the way to where he keeps his emotions bottled up. Maybe he's trying to open up for you.

**16. Pharmacy**

You pass Jimmy's pharmacy, and you inwardly curse. You feel even worse when you see your Gallagher Girl looking at the building with an incomprehensible look in her eyes. You glare at the pharmacy, jealous of the guy who will eventually inherit the place. Because you know he'll always have a special place in her heart.

You'll just have to make sure your place much, much bigger.

**17. Quiet**

You stay quiet as you pass Josh's pharmacy. You suddenly remember the good times you had with Josh. You look over to your current crush and see him glaring at the pharmacy like it had personally offended him. You grin to yourself and squeeze his arm, reassuring him that you only need him now.

**18. Romantic**

This moment is too romantic. You're with her on the gazebo, which is flooded with twinkling lights. She twirls around, and you find yourself sighing. You take her hand kiss it, and bow.

"May I have this dance?" you ask, and she smiles and nods.

There's no music, but you take her in your arms anyways. You sway with her to the beat of whatever it is in you head. She looks up at you, her eyes shining. You feel like you're on top of the world.

**19. Smirk**

You're grinning like crazy. He's being so sweet and romantic. Dancing to no music at the gazebo. Nothing could ruin this moment. You look up and him and say,

"I never knew you could be this romantic."

He smirks, and you frown and mentally hit yourself on the head.

Of course the moment can be ruined; he's the guy who smirks all the time.

**20. Time**

You wish you had more time with her. But it's getting late, and if you don't bring her back soon, five people will have your neck. You sigh, thinking that you can break into any room, crack any code, but you can't steal time. You know that too well, from losing two important people in your life. You vow that you'll never let time get the best of you and your Gallagher Girl.

**21. Unforgettable**

You allow yourself to be led back to your school, with his arm around you. You think about the date you had today, and grin like an idiot. He was annoying, cocky, sweet and charming, just like he always is. Tonight will be unforgettable.

**22. Velvety**

You're walking back to the school with her, and your hand is brushing against her skin, and her long, dirty-blonde hair. You marvel to yourself. It's so velvety, and you want to bury your head in her hair and just stay like that.

Right now, she's all that matters.

**23. Warm**

It's a cold night, but in his jacket, you feel so warm. And as you enter your school one more, he turns you to face him, and you feel his warm arms around your waist, his warm breath on your face…

**24. XOXO**

You kiss her again, and taste her sweet lips. You deepen the kiss, and tangle your fingers in her soft hair, and she lets out a soft sound that makes you get goose bumps. You pull your lips away, but not your arms. Your arms remain around her, as you hug her tight against you.

**25. Yearn**

He leaves you when you get into your room, after giving you a quick kiss on your cheek, and whispering,

"I'll see you tomorrow."

You close the door after watching his broad back turn the corner, lean against it, and sigh. You spent an entire evening with him, but you still yearn for him.

**26. Zammie**

You're her roommate, and you just saw his face actually showing some emotion other than cockiness, and now you're watching her lean against the door with a faraway look in her face. You smile to yourself and think that you knew that this would happen.

You pat yourself on the back for helping Zammie happen.

* * *

My first A-Z story, and first in the non-first person perspective…

Goode? Not?

Tell me what you think!

**REVIEW???**


End file.
